Special
by Triple-X Addiction
Summary: Naruto lives in a small town with his father. His father works as a scientist for a secret base near there. And because of that everyone hates him. But because of a science experiment that he was paired with Sasuke, both of the boys have become friends.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or its characters.**

**Hope you enjoy the story. It's been itching at the back of my head for this whole week. Review and tell me if it's been worth writing or not.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Naruto woke up and looked at his curtains. It was the morning already. He got up and walked out of his room. After taking a shower, he walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat with his father. They rarely talked in the morning, so it was a normal day so far. But that was short lived when his father tried to start a conversation. "So... how are your grades?"

Naruto looked up from his oatmeal. His father was blocking his face with the newspaper. "Good. B's in gym and Tech. But A's in Science, Algebra 1, and Laguage classes."

Naruto heard his father talking to himself. "That's very good. Same grades as your old man when he went to high school."

He folded the newspaper and placed it to the right of his elbow. "Is anything going on in school that you...don't like."

Naruto sighed. "No, I like it the way it is." He lied as he stood up and turned around, grabbing his bag and walked to the door.

Naruto stopped when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Have a great day at school, okay?"

Naruto nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He walked to the garage and grabbed his bike. He strapped his backpack on him before he rode down the hill that he and his father lived on. The hill consisted of twists and turns on a dirt road path. It was two miles to the nearest town.

Naruto rode the two miles every day to get to school and back. And when he got there he had an even harder time with the cool students there. Just because his father was scientist at a base in town, everyone thought that they were working on evil machines and weapons to destroy humanity. And because Naruto was a scientist's son, everyone thought that he was an experiment that they worked on.

Naruto stopped when a car got too close to him. He continued to ride his bike to the school's entrance and got off his bike as he got near the other bikes. He chained his bike to one of the poles and walked up the stairs to the high school. When he walked in a water balloon hit him and got his clothes wet.

Naruto looked at the boy who threw it and glared. The boy's dog growled at Naruto as it popped its head out of the guys jacket. Naruto sighed and walked down the hall to the gym. He walked into the changing room and opened his backpack. He took out a pair of clothes and got changed. He walked out of the room and walked down to his first class.

Naruto opened the door and walked in. He saw that his science teacher, Kakashi, has already started his lesson. "You are late again, Mr. Uzamaki."

Naruto grunted and sat in the back of the class in his own desk that no one sat in. But this time there was the annoying popular raven, Sasuke. He and his friends were the ones that threw ballons at him. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Sir, why is Sasuke at my desk?"

Kakashi sighed. "Mr. Uzamaki, this is a _paired_ experiment. And if you were here you would have known."

Naruto groaned. "Okay, but why him?"

Kakashi got annoyed and glared at Naruto for asking too many questions. "SIT Uzamaki!"

Naruto followed directions and sat next to Sasuke. As Kakashi told what they were going to do, Sasuke chuckled under his breath. Naruto turned his head and glared at Sasuke. "What are you laughing about, Sas-_gay_?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at Naruto. "Don't start a fight that you can't finish, _Lose_-amaki."

Naruto groaned and banged his head on the table. Everyone looked to the back and saw that Sasuke was laughing out loud. Kakashi coughed and everyone turned back to him. "Okay, now, without any interruptions, we are to make any acid that you can remember from this year.

Naruto lifted his head and grabbed the gloves, apron, and goggles, putting them on. He reached for three containers labeled 'Thionyl Chloride', 'Phosphorus Trichloride' and 'Phosphorus Pentachloride'. He set them in closer to his empty container. He turned around and looked through the shelves for sulfur Dioxide and Hydrogen Chloride. When he found them he returned to his desk.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he sat back.

"I'm doing the assignment. But I have something for your lazy ass to do." Naruto replied.

Sasuke scoffed at the blondes comment. "I don't do anything in school."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He poored two Phosphoric liquids and Thionyl into the empty container. After that he looked at the sulfer before adding it, slowly. He set the cup down and reached for the Hydrogen Chloride. He poored all the liquid and watched as the combination of liquids settled in. A gas was coming out of it but soon disappeared leaving the acid.

"Done." Naruto called out as he set down the containers.

Kakashi walked over and looked at the container. "What acid is this?"

Naruto smiled. "This is-"

"No, I meant Sasuke." Kakashi said as he interrupted Naruto.

Sasuke grunted and shrugged his shoulders. Kakashi sighed. "I should have known as much. Okay, what kind of acid is this Naruto?"

Naruto frowned. "This is Acyl Chloride, sir."

Kakashi smiled. "Good job, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and sat down. Sasuke grunted. "Teachers pet."

Naruto shrugged. "It has its ups."

Sasuke scoffed and opened of his eyes. He looked at Naruto's face and frowned at how sad it was. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked in an unusual soft voice.

Naruto looked up and wiped his eyes. "Huh..what was it you said?"

Sasuke sighed. "Why are you crying?"

Naruto shook his head. "I wasn't."

Sasuke huffed. "Yes, you were. Don't lie when I'm trying to be nice."

Naruto scoffed at that. "Why should I beleive that you are trying to be nice. All that has happened from you was not nice."

Sasuke looked at Naruto again. "Some people change. Or, at least, try to change."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and made a soft smile. "You'll have to earn my trust before i believe that."

Sasuke groaned. "Why are you being so hard-headed?"

Naruto shrugged before laughing. "My dad says that I get it from my mother."

Sasuke opened his eye again. "What happened to your mom?"

Naruto looked at his feet. Sasuke realised that he struck a soft spot. He got up and looked at Naruto. "Hey, I'm sorry for asking. I didn't know that was a soft spot to you."

Naruto shook his head and got up. He walked out the door and ran down the hall as tears formed at the side of his eyes. He stopped at the boys bathroom and sank to his feet with his back to the wall. He tried to hide his face as Sasuke came running down the hall calling his name. "Naruto... What did I do?"

Naruto shook his head. "You didn't do anything." Naruto tried to take a breath but came out sobbing, "It's just that my mother died by giving birth and today would have been her birthday."

Sasuke sat down and hugged Naruto. He tried to comfort the younger boy to the best of his abilites. "Why are you so nice to me after all this time." Naruto sobbed out.

Sasuke patted his head. "I wasn't the one who was mean to you. It was my friends." Sasuke replied in a soft hushing voice, "I never wanted to do anything to you without a specific reason. Being a scientists son is not good enough."

Naruto hugged Sasuke closer as his sobs slowed down. Sasuke rubbed the boys back as he was released from his clutched. When Naruto let him go, he wiped the tears from the sea blue eyes. He looked at them and smiled. Naruto smiled back. "Better?"

Naruto nodded and stood up with Sasuke. He hugged the raven, wrapping his arms around the boys stomach. "Thank you for not hating me."

Sasuke smiled and hugged the boy back. "Why would I?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at the blonde boys hair. 'How could I hate something this adorable.'

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Does this mean that you are going to try to be my friend?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I'll try my best."

Naruto smiled and let go of Sasuke. "Heh, sorry for calling you 'Sasu-gay'."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "And I'm sorry for calling you a lose-amaki."

Naruto smiled at the apology. "Thank you for saying you're sorry. What would everyone though if their bad boy turned nice?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care."

The bell rang and Naruto ran off to his next class. Sasuke watched as Naruto left him there. He smirked as he walked to his next class in the other direction. 'I want to see if I can get further than just a _friend_. but right now I have to attend Algebra 1 with Kurenai and my idiot friends.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. It might be short for this one but I promise that the next one will be longer. Review and tell me if it is in need of anything. Bye!**

***The Acyl Chloride is an organic compound but is in the acid group.**


	2. Chapter 1: Red Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**This chapter will be a little longer than the first. Review and comment on it and yada, yada, yada. Hope you like this one. If anything goes the other direction that you thought it would be and doesn't make sense, I'm sorry for that. If so, I will make updates for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Red Beast**

Naruto ran down the hall to the gymnasium. He opened the doors and walked past his teacher, Asuma. Asuma took a quick glance at Naruto before clicking his pen and checked off late on his board. He set down his board and walked into the closet. He walked back out with a bag filled with balls. He set them next to his chair as he sat down.

He waited for Naruto to come back before he explained what they were going to do. "Okay, because it's getting close to the end of the school year, I'm going to have all of you play a _fun_ game." He grabbed the bag and set it in front of everyone. "You are going to play dodgeball."

Naruto froze. 'Did he say _dodgeball_?' Naruto slumped his head and looked at his feet. 'Why is it that everyone is out to get me?'

Asuma smiled. "Okay, everyone pick your teams and get on each opposite side before I blow my whistle in five minutes. Shikamaru and Kiba are the team captains."

Naruto walked back to the corner of the room and sat down. Kiba and Shikamaru argued over players until they ended up with Naruto. Then they started arguing about who _isn't_ getting him. Kiba ended up Naruto after they counted players and realised that Kiba was one short. Naruto walked to the back of the room and waited for the whistle to be blown.

Everyone ran for the balls and started chucking them at each other. Naruto lazily stayed in one spot as the balls past him. 'At least their aim isn't getting any better.' Naruto thought as he moved his head to one side, avoiding a dodgeball to hit him in his face.

Naruto looked around and made the mistake of doing that. Shikamaru and a blonde girl threw both of their balls at him. Naruto fell to the floor after the balls hit him in his face. Naruto felt anger flow through his body as he looked up at the two. Everyone laughed at his pain which didn't help his anger.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as his body tingled. He looked down and closed his eyes. He felt is if his body was floating on air yet it was as hot as molten lava. He curled his fingers on the floor and left nail marks. He lifted his hand and looked at his nails. They must have grown to at least three inches. He looked up and saw blood instead of the other students bodies. He tried to stand up but only got to his hands and toes.

Suddenly, everyone stopped laughing when someone screamed bloody-murder. They all started screaming as Naruto's eyes turned into a bloody red and his skin started to peel away. They started to run to the doors as Naruto stood up. He ran towards the blonde as she stood in front of him, too stunned to move. Naruto threw his arm up and aimed his extended claws at the girl.

He was thrown back as Asuma kicked him with much force. Naruto stood on his hands and feet as he looked at the teacher. He stood in front of the girl with his hands up. Asuma looked at Naruto. "Naruto, stop this now. Think of something happy, please!"

Naruto snarled but didn't run as he thought of the one memory he has of his mother. He sat down as the anger dwelled up inside of him disappeared. Naruto's skin started to peel its way back to his skin as his eyes turned back to his normal blue ones. Naruto slumped to the floor as his skin attached theirselves to his body not leaving any evidence of disappearance.

Asuma shooed everyone out as he wrapped a cloth around Narutos naked body. When everyone left he picked up the blondes limp body and brought him to Kakashi's classroom. He yelled for everyone to get out as he set Naruto down on of the tables. "Kakashi, it's happened. We need to call Minato, now."

The man nodded and walked out of the room to his office. He dialled Minatos number waited for the other line to be answered. "Hey, Minato. I'm good. Um...Your son he...changed. You need to-" The line broke up as he was talking. He set the phone down and stood up. 'And goodbye to you too.'

* * *

Sasuke was walking to out of class and turned around as people's screams rang in the hallway. He walked fast towards the sound until he saw his friend Kiba. The other boy waved at him as he ran down the halls. "Sas...Sasuke, Naruto just...turned into a weird red beast!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you didn't throw balloons filled with paint in it and called him a red beast?"

The other boy shook his head. "Nu-uh. This has nothing to do with me! His skin peeled away and showed his muscles and tissues and...and...you should have seen it! He was going to kill us all!"

Sasuke walked the same way but stopped when Kiba grabbed his arm. "Don't go! He'll kill you for sure!"

Sasuke shook Kibas arm off of his and walked the same direction that everyone was running from. He opened the doors to the gymnasium and looked inside. Naruto wasn't there. He turned around and opened the door more so Kiba could see. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You aren't smoking pot again, are you?"

Kiba stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Well, maybe a little when I came in. But everyone else saw it too. That wasn't the figment of my imagination! I swear!"

Sasuke scoffed and turned around. "Then where did Naruto go?"

Kiba thought and remembered that Asuma was taking him to Kakashi's. "Asuma took him to Kakashi's!"

Sasuke nodded and started to walk in that direction. He stopped in front of the door but stopped when he heard Kakashi and Asuma started talking. "I called Minato and told him what happened. He hung up fast and I expect he's on his way now."

"That's good. I hoped for this day to never come." Asuma's voice came in a low tone, as if thinking.

Kakashi laughed. "Are you developing feelings for this demon. Remeber that his father is only paying us to care and watch over this brat. His father has mutated his son to the orders of Danzo to create mass murder weapon, don't forget that."

Asuma chuckled. "Yeah, he isn't even human anymore. I wonder if they are going to kill him now that we know."

Sasuke got fed up and burst through the door. "He shouldn't be secluded just because of something his father did! How can reasonable people, like you, say that about him!?"

Kakashi looked stunned at the raven. "Why would you care? Don't tell me developed feelings for him. Look at what he can become, for heavens sake!"

"I heard! He was hit in the face by a dodgeball! It seems that he only changes when he gets angry!" Sasuke yelled as his anger filled him to the brink.

Kakashi laughed. "Then he will be harder to control because the world is filled with things that will get people angry.

Sasuke glared at the older man but turned around when he heard another voice. "I'm here for my son."

Sasuke looked at the man as he looked at the group. Minato looked at Sasuke and smiled. "You must be Sasuke. Naruto talks highly about your skills in every class."

Sasuke made a weak smile when he heard that. He didn't know what to say but kept smiling. Minato looked up when he heard his son talking. "Dad...what are you doing here?"

Minato walked over and held his sons hand. "I'm taking you home."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled weakly at his new friend. "Hello..Sasuke."

Sasuke walked over and smiled. "Hello you little screw up."

Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes as they burned from the bright lights. "I guess we have to move, right?"

Minato frowned and nodded. "I guess it seems that way."

Sasuke looked at the man. "Why do you have to move?"

Minato frowned and looked at the younger man. "Whenever this happens we need to move."

Sasuke shook his head. "There must be another way. Naruto and I just became friends. I don't want that to go to ruins."

Minato smiled but frowned when he thought of something that he could do. "Well, there is one thing that we could do."

Sasuke smiled. "What is it?"

Minato smiled weakly but frowned agin. "Uh...problem is that it's in the base in a locked box. And I don't have key. So do any of you know how to pick a lock?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I can. I spent a good time doing it for...my special reasons."

Minato smiled and looked at his son. "We might be able to stay here, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded, looking at Sasuke. "Thank you...Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "What are friends for?"

Minato grabbed Sasuke and led him outside. "The problem is getting you inside. I could pass you as a new apprentice, because of your height and all."

Sasuke nodded and thought. "What's in the box anyway?"

Minato sighed. "In the kind of business that I do we need special devise. It is a memory erasing devise. Again we can't get it until that lock is gone."

Sasuke looked at the man. "Do you have a picture of the box."

Minato shook his head. "But I do have a drawing of the blasted thing."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the picture the older man took out of his pocket. The lock was like one on a deadbolt but with more knotches than usual. Sasuke grinned. "This one should be an easy one. I need my stuff out of the schools office to get into the lock, though."

Minato nodded. "That should be an easy task if I ask them myself."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Next story will be out next week hopefully. Anyway, reveiw and comment on this. See you next week, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mind Eraser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Sorry for it being longer than two weeks. At least it's here now. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mind Eraser

Naruto sat in the living room watching television as his father was in the basement. Naruto sighed and turned off the t.v. before getting up. He walked up the spiraling staircase and closed his door to his room.

Naruto threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. He smiled about the thought of not leaving again. He was on the edge of dreaming when his window opened. He opened his eye and looked at the window. His curtains flew away from the open window. Naruto groaned and got up, walking to his window. He looked outside and shrugged when nothing was out there able to open the window itself.

Naruto turned around and saw his father leaning on his doorframe, making him jump. Naruto sat on his bed and buried his head in his pillow and sighed. Minato sat next to Naruto on his bed and sighed. "Is this boy worth all of the trouble?"

Naruto nodded and lifted his head to look at his father. "He's nice. He wouldn't do anything he didn't want to, trust me."

Minato smiled as he nodded. "Do you…like...him?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

Minato sighed. "By how much?"

"A lot."

Minato got up and nodded. "Okay. Well, come down for dinner. I made your favorite."

Naruto's head flew up and his eyes locked onto his father. Minato had a smile and Naruto got up, racing downstairs, to the kitchen. His father was right, it was his father's recipe for Miso Ramen. Naruto sat down and ate the soup. When finished he walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to his father.

Minato wrapped his arm around his son and smiled. "Are you sure you want to stay? It takes a lot to make you angry and turn into Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded his head. "I don't want to leave."

Minato sighed and looked at the note he had written for Sasuke to get his picking tools. "Do you think he can do this. I could lose my job if he is found out for getting the devise."

Naruto shrugged. Minato chuckled and shook his head. He is putting it all on the line for his son and relying on a high school student to get the devise needed to stay. Minato hoped to the heavens that he wouldn't be caught.

Sasuke was sitting at his computer and looked at the image of the rough drawing that Minato had sent him via email. He smiled at the thought of what the box could behold. He had wanted Naruto be his friend since the beginning so he didn't care about breaking into a highly guarded building for the blonde.

Sasuke frowned and looked at his watch. It was ten at night and he wasn't tired. He got up and walked over to his bed and laid himself on it. He grabbed his iPod and started to play music to help him to sleep. When he closed his eyes all he could see was blonde.

Sasuke smiled and turned to his side. 'Yeah. This is going to be totally worth it.'

Sasuke sat at a table in lunch alone reading a book. He looked up when he heard someone sit across from him. Naruto sat in front of him with a tray of school lunch. Sasuke looked back down and started to read his book again.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as he chewed his food.

Sasuke looked up surprise. "Because we just started to be friends."

Naruto shook his head. "There has to be more than that to want to keep me here so bad."

Sasuke grunted and looked at his book. He didn't want to tell Naruto the truth because he was afraid of him being grossed out and wanting to leave. "I don't know why, let's keep it like that."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he ate for the rest of the time. "I didn't catch you as the smut kind of guy."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a tint of pink to his cheeks. "W-what do you mean?"

Naruto pointed his fork at the book. "My grandfather makes those books. I know a smut book when I see one. I just didn't find you the kind of person to read it."

The rest of the time was with a deafening silence. When he finished eating he placed the tray on a table and walked through the door. He walked down a couple of corridors of the school before he was shoved into a room.

Naruto looked back and saw that Sasuke stood there. "What the hell, teme. Where are we?"

'I am going to come out with it.' Sasuke breathed heavily. "I just want to tell you that the reason I want you to stay here is because I…I" Sasuke took a second and looked away. "I like you, moron."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "What was that? I couldn't hear the last part."

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "I said 'I like you'!"

Naruto froze and stared into space. 'He…likes me? He LIKES me likes me? What the hell does he mean?'

Naruto's head must have been on fire because Sasuke shook him."Naruto? Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded slowly and sat down "Everything is fine." His voice was distant.

Sasuke knelt before him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke with almost tear-filled eyes. Naruto hugged Sasuke close and closed his eyes feeling Sasukes arms wrap around him. "You don't know how long I have wanted to hear something like that."

Sasuke smiled and hugged tighter. "And you don't know how long I have wanted to say that."

They stayed there for a minute in each other's arms before letting go. Sasuke wiped the tears from Naruto's face before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Come on, Naruto. We need to get my stuff."

Naruto nodded and took the offered hand that Sasuke gave. Sasuke pulled Naruto up to his face and gave a bruising kiss. Naruto didn't stop the kiss and he wrapped his arms around the raven's waist. Sasuke pulled Naruto back by the tip of his chin with his fingers. He then walked out with Naruto behind and walked into the office.

"I am here to get my stuff that was taken from me." Sasuke said as he handed the note to the lady at the desk.

The woman took a minute before she stood up and grabbed a box out of a tall drawer and handed it to Sasuke. "Behave with these, young man."

"Behave yourself." Sasuke said. He turned around and walked out the door.

The woman slowly sat into the chair as Sasuke left with Naruto behind him. Naruto looked back at the woman and felt uneasy as she talked on the phone. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"

Sasuke nodded, smirking. "She wouldn't dare."

Sasuke walked to an old Mercedes and Naruto stopped. "You drive that out of everything you could get?"

Sasuke nodded and looked questioningly as the blonde walked off. He stopped in front of a Lamborghini. "This is a car."

Sasuke smiled and walked to the left side but didn't find the steering wheel. He saw that Naruto was seated on the right side with the steering wheel in front of him. "Italian car, Sasuke. Not on the left side, now get in."

Sasuke grunted and closed the door after he was strapped in. Naruto looked at him smiling. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded and was happy that they took the car as Naruto sped the car to fifty-five miles per hour under a second. They took the long road that last five minutes. Naruto got out of the car with a smiling raven. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto and kissed his neck. "I knew I was right in wanting to keep you here."

Naruto smiled and opened the door. "Dad, we got the tool kit."

Minato came out of the basement and wiped his hands on a cloth. "Good. I am expected to go to the base soon today so get comfortable."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Of course, sir."

Minato nodded and walked away, not oblivious to the fact his son was in Sasukes arms. Naruto sighed and walked to the couch. "What do you want to do?"

Sasuke sat down and rested his face at the crook of Naruto's neck. "I can think of a couple things." He breathed out making Naruto shiver at the warm breath.

Naruto shook his head and reached for the remote and turned the t.v. on.

Sasuke grunted and stayed in the crook of Naruto's neck and held him close until they had to leave. Minato woke Sasuke up and led him to the vehicle. After strapping in Sasuke, Minato drove a few miles until he was in the middle of nowhere. "We are here."

Sasuke looked out the window and thought this was a joke until he heard the click of a gun. He looked at Minato pointing a gun at his head. "What are you doing?"

Minato smiled sadly. "This was the plan to get you in. You broke into my house and learned too much of the project that we were doing and that I was escorting you to a cell. I will uncuff you when we are in." With that Minato cuffed Sasuke and knocked him out cold with the butt of the gun.

Minato picked Sasuke up and brought him to a large rock. After tapping a button and a sequence of keys that appeared he walked through the gate that opened. He stopped in front of the regular security check and answered every question.

"Why do you have this young man, Mr. Namikaze?" One of the guards asked as he examined the boy.

"He was caught snooping in my house and read important documents of the project. So I need to get the Memory Eraser to erase the poor lads mind and return him home before he wakes up again after the erasing." Minato replied as he grabbed his keys from the box.

"Okay. Here are the keys to the box in the four hundred eighth door." The second guard said as he handed a pair of keys to the scientist.

Minato took the keys and Sasukes limp body before walking down the elevators. He pressed the fourth button and waited as the elevator deescalated down four floors deeper into the base. He was glad that he didn't wake Sasuke up since he ran into more guards as he went past seven doors. He opened room 408 and looked in. No one but he was there. He walked in and sat Sasuke down before the sink. He dipped the young ravens head into the sink and ran the cold water.

"Morning sleeping beauty. How was your nap?" Minato asked as he turned the water off.

"Better once you get these cuffs off of me." Sasuke growled as he turned around and had Minato uncuff his hands.

'The video tapes are relapsing so they can't see us in the room. They are also rigged to breakdown once we are out to make it look like technical difficulties.' Minato thought as he looked at the camera.

Sasuke motioned for the keys that the guards gave him. Sasuke knelt before the box and unlock the box, grabbing the contents. "What is this?"

Minato took the devise and described what it was. "It sends radio waves and makes one forget what happened for the last some odd days."

Sasuke nodded and got ready to be knocked out again. With a thunk to the back of his head, the lights went out and he slumped to the ground.

Minato had an easy time getting through security since the metal detectors don't detect under a lot of other items before it. He threw Sasuke in the back and dove off to his house. Naruto wasn't awake so Minato set Sasuke how he was at Naruto's side and walked upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door.

"Now all we need to know is how I am going to be able to erase everyone's mind from that whole day. Mine as well do the whole school then."

* * *

**Was it worth it? I hope you enjoy it and the story might pickup for the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Uh Oh

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Uh Oh

Naruto woke up with Sasuke next to him on the couch. He smiled and laid his head on the pale boy's chest. He closed his eyes as he heard the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. Naruto jumped when he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his waist. Looking up, Naruto smiled at the other boys sleeping face.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the blonde in his arms. He smiled and tightened his grip. "Morning, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips. "Morning."

Sasuke looked up at Minato, who stood at the doorway to the basement. "Hello, Minato."

Minato smiled and nodded his head, heading to the kitchen. Naruto blushed and didn't know if he saw the little exchange that they did. He ignored it though when he felt Sasuke lay his head on his shoulder. "Want to get ready for school?"

Naruto nodded and got up reluctantly. Sasuke watched Naruto as he walked got up and stretched. He walked in the direction that Minato went and saw him at the dining room table. "Uh, what are we going to do in order to make people forget about the incident?"

Minato thought for a second and looked at the boy. "I was thinking about that but I never thought that we would get that far."

Sasuke face faulted into the ground upon hearing that. "You mean you have no idea how you are going to do this?"

Minato nodded and returned to looking at the devise. It was about two inches wide all around and six inches tall. There was a large window that had a red button flashing on and off. It was white and smooth around the cylindrical devise. Only a button stood out and flashed green for a minute.

Whatever I am going to do, I have to think fast before they notice that I took it." Minato said, disgruntled with the things that the commander would do if the news reached him.

Sasuke nodded before looking at Naruto from behind him. The blonde boy smiled and walked to Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arm around his blonde and smiled back. "Ready to go?"

Naruto nodded and looked at his father. "See you later dad."

Minato nodded and smiled at the two. "Have a good day you two. Behave."

The two walked out the door and got into the car that Naruto drove in. Sasuke smiled and got to the right side before Naruto could. "I'm driving."

Naruto shrugged and tossed the keys to the raven. "Just don't scratch it. It's a stick-shift so…"

Sasuke ignored the last sentence and sat in the comfortable seat. He set the keys into the ignition and started it. When the car was started Naruto had his seatbelt on and his hand on the dashboard. "Go easy please."

Sasuke smiled and drove off going as fast as he could. A couple minutes later they were in the school parking lot. Naruto stopped strangling the seatbelt as he unhooked it. "Never…do that…again!"

Sasuke smiled and got out of the car and stretched his legs. "I think I should drive more often in this car."

Naruto scoffed at the comment and shook his head no. "Not in my car! Just stick to yours if you are going to drive a hundred miles per hour!"

Sasuke's smile grew as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "You know you enjoyed it. Let loose for once."

Naruto shook his head and walked into the school with the raven on his heels. 'This is going to be a very interesting day, for sure.'

* * *

A man with a covered arm was sitting in his chair looking over the tape for the sealed box. He gritted his teeth when he saw his number one scientist helping an emo high school student. He slammed his hand on the phone near him. "Get me the guards for yesterday!"

He heard his assistant confirm his order and waited a few minutes until she spoke again. "They are coming up now, sir."

The man kept his mouth clenched as the guards walked in. He shifted the computer showing the footage from yesterday and watched as the men in front of him for any change in appearance. "What the hell is a kid doing in here?!"

One of the men hesitated to speak but did so. "The scientist, Minato, came in and said that the boy was to have his mind erase and…and he had your signature for it. So we let…him go. We are so sorry Danzo sir."

Danzo stood up and walked around the desk. He stopped in front of the man looking into his soul. "Get. Me. Him!"

The men scrambled out of the place and went to the garage. "People around here are so useless."

He sat down and watched the video of the kid over and over until he saw enough and cupped his face. 'I knew that no one could be trusted.'

* * *

Minato sat in his study room and looked at the monitor. He found out that he could erase the schools mind while they were in an assembly that very day. He wrote down the time and stopped when he heard the banging on the door. 'They are quick.'

Minato got up and walked to his bookcase, pulling a book out, and waited for the bookcase to reveal a passage. He quickly walked in and grabbed the lantern. Closing the bookcase, he heard the door break. He waited for a second as his house was ransacked by the department.

Ignoring the noise of his stuff being broken, he followed the small tunnel to the garage a couple yards from his house. He climbed up the ladder and looked at the cars. 'Humvee…no, truck… no, jeep…no, ah! 2014 Aston Martin Rapide!'

The Aston Martin was a jet black and had clue head and tail lights. Fast and durable. Minato smiled and opened the hood to look in. The 5.9L 550hp was a good engine and made the car hit a hundred easily. Closing the hood he walked to the door and opened it. He sat on the white leather seats and looked at the gas. The monitor showed that it was full.

Ready, Minato opened the dashboard and grabbed the steel key. He pushed it into the ignition and started the engine. Moving the shifter to two as he drove off down the hill, He dialed his sons number and waited until it stopped ringing. "Naruto?"

"Yeah dad, what's wrong." Naruto's voice came into the other end and Minato sighed.

"Uh…is Sasuke with you?"

There was a short pause on the other end and Minato got worried. "Yeah dad. He's right here with me. Why?"

Minato groaned as he saw the bases modified Humvee in his rearview mirror. "I need to talk to him."

He waited for a second before he heard Sasuke. "Yeah?"

Minato took a sharp right and almost skimmed a passing car. "I need you two to find a safe place to wait for me. The base found out that I took the devise, which means they knew you did too."

Minato took a sharp right and took part of someone else's hood. "Okay, but how will you know where we are?"

Minato looked in his mirror and saw that the other car was getting farther away as he sped through the streets. "I have a chip in Naruto's phone. Now hide!"

Minato didn't give the raven time to ask any more questions as he ended his line and threw his phone out the window. He went through a red light and a stop sign before taking a left. He noticed that he wasn't being followed and took a right to the school. He stopped a yard away as he saw another one of the cars parked in the lot.

Minato got out and grabbed the pistol from his dashboard before walking to the school. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tracking devise. He looked at it and saw that it was in the back of the school in another separated building. Following the dot he opened the door and walked in. He stopped when a shovel came out in front of him.

Minato looked up and saw Sasuke with Naruto. "Dad!"

Minato hugged his son. He let go and pulled his son with him to the outside. Sasuke followed but stumbled and stopped with the other two. He looked and saw that there were four guys in black clad armor in front of them.

Minato kept his hands down as he stared at the four in front of him. They held assault rifles and grenades. Minato measured his chances at killing them all before stopping. He walked out and closed the door on the other two.

Minato reached behind him with his left hand and pulled out the mind eraser. "Her you go."

One of the men walked forward and reached for the devise. Minato smiled and grabbed the man's hand, pulling him to his front. He pulled the trigger on the assault rifle and shot the three in front of him. Minato let go of the other man and shot him too.

Minato sighed as he saw that he was shot in the and stomach from bullets going through the human shield. He looked behind himself and smiled at his son. "Are you two alright?"

With that he fell to the ground as the blood flowed from the two bullet holes. Naruto ran up to his father and started to cry. He held his father close and sobbed. "Dad…DAD!"

Sasuke knelt down and checked the man's pulse, sighing when he felt one. "He's is alright Naruto. Grab his arms as I grab his legs, alright?"

Naruto nodded and did what he was told. He watched as Sasuke strapped one of the assault rifles before he grabbed the man's legs. "Let's go."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review and comment. Bye!**


End file.
